Opposites Attract
by Caroline Idina Fabray
Summary: Quinn popular ,a cheerio,straight "a" student has the perfect life but has never met the perfect boy. What happens when she meets him? What challenges must she face ahead to finally be happy? Bad at summaries but really Good I swear!


Opposites Attract

I remember when I use to think that if you weren't in the same social class. Popularity level, intellectual capacity, you were an outsider. But then I met Sam. And it changed my whole perspective on everything I use to think before. I still remember the first day I met him. It was the first day of my sophomore year, and my popularity level was #1. I was captain of the cheerios, straight "A" student, prettiest girl in the school. Girls wanted to be me and boys wanted me. I had the most perfect life. On the other hand, Sam was an outsider, (a cute one) he was the rocker type, he was constantly bullied, nobody knew who he was, and to make matters even worse, he was in… wait for it… GLEE CLUB! Nobody should never, ever join that! They're in the bottom of the food chain. They get slushied constantly, made fun of, they are the outsiders. Only people who want to get killed join glee. Although I have heard him sing and I got to say he's pretty good. And the other members of that club are good too. But that's high school for you. I love to sing. I love music. I happen to play piano since I was 7. (But don't tell anyone that, or your dead meat!) I always wanted to join glee but since I found out the consequences for doing that, I changed my mind since I have a reputation to uphold. But he intrigued me so much. I wanted to know him more. So I did something that people thought I was so stupid to do….JOIN GLEE CLUB! And well that day changed my life drastically. It was free period, and that's when glee club is going on. And so I headed towards my decline of popularity. And when I entered the room, someone said," Are you lost? Cause your obviously in the wrong room!" "Ummm…. Actually I wanted to audition … to be in…glee club" After I said that I saw a room full of awestruck faces. "You have got to be kidding me! Why would YOU the most popular girl in school, want to join glee club?" Seriously that girl got me so annoyed!" Well, love music, I love to sing, and I play piano. Does that clarify enough for you?" Then the glee club teacher said, "Well. If you want to audition, show us what you got." "Ok. Can I use the piano over there?" I pointed toward the piano. "Yes. Of course. Be my guest." And so I went toward the piano. And I sang and played," Jar of hearts" By Christina Perri. And once I finished, everybody looked at me surprisingly. And everybody cheered. "Wow! You're really good!" Everyone said. Sam stared at me. I blushed. And he smiled. He had such a beautiful smile, pretty blue eyes, and blond hair. He was so cute! "So am I in Glee Club or not?" Mr. Shue (the glee club teacher) said, "Of course! You have an amazing voice!" "Yes! Thanks." And so I went and sat behind Sam. And I stared at the back of his head the whole time. I think I had a crush on this guy. And once it was over. I was the last one to leave. And my best friend, Santana came up to me and said," What were you doing in there?" "Well, I joined glee club…" "YOU WHAT!" I was in a problem." Why are you mad?" "Quinn, do you want to ruin your reputation here? If you're in… that club your whole life is over! Do you want to get slushied? Made fun of? Or worse, become an outcast?" "No I don't. But there's someone I like there and-"Hold up. You like someone in Glee Club? Who is it? Tell me!" "! It's…Sam." She started laughing. "Seriously? Sam? He's an outsider! Why would you like him? Not saying he isn't cute at all. But he would ruin of what's probably left of your reputation." "Well I like him and I want to get to know him a bit more." "Okay. Jennifer you're my best friend and I care about you. And since I care about you, there's only one option for you to stay on top, Quit glee club and be on the cheerios." "You know what? I don't need your opinion, I'm staying in glee club whether you like it or not." And that was the end of the conversation.

The Next Day…

It was the best yet worst day ever! It all started when I got to school. And everybody was staring at me. And I knew exactly why, Glee club. Some of the football players said,"Hey loser! You're going to sing show tunes now? And to think we thought you were cool." I just ignored them and kept on walking. And then the halls went silent. I just kept on walking to History class when Azimio and Karofsky (who slushie every glee club member) comes up to me and does the unimaginable, they slushie me! "Hey loser! Now you're part of the loser club!" They leave me there. And I'm in complete shock. But someone comes to my rescue. Sam just grabs me and takes me to the boy's bathroom (embarrassing!) and starts to clean me off. "So how did it feel?" He asked." Horrible! How do you go through it?" "Well it's something you get use to." "Oh. Gosh! I look like a person from the movie avatar!" He just laughs. "Well I think you look pretty as always." I blushed. "Thanks." After he got me cleaned up we started taking. After that we became pretty good friends. Even though I was slushied constantly, I loved being with him and glee club. Then, the thing that brought us even closer was this," Guys I need you to pair up in duets. And the winners will get a 50.00 gift card at Starbucks. "Mr. Shue said. Everyone was excited! Especially me, considering I'm a fanatic of Starbucks. "Do you want to be my duet partner?" Sam asked. "I'd love to." He smiled. "Meet me here after school?" "It's a date." He looked at me." N-not dates like that. I mean a-a-as friends." He smiled again. Once the bell rang to go home, I ran to the music room. He was there with his guitar. He looked so cute! "Hi." I said. "Oh. Hey. I got the perfect song to sing." "Really? What is it?" "Lucky. By Jason Mraz and Colbie Callat." "I think it's perfect." "Okay then lets sing it." And so we sang the song, and let me just say it was perfect. All of a sudden, he leaned in and kissed me! I felt fireworks! And then I understood why he wanted to sing that song. There is a part where it says," Lucky I'm in love with my best friend." He likes me too! Then he says," Quinn, I really like you. And I want to know if you feel the same way. And maybe we can be something more than friends…." I was shocked. Wanted to scream out,"YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" But I wanted to be formal about this. And so I said," Sam, I feel the same way about you. So yes. I will go out with you." He smiled and kissed me again. I was the happiest girl in the world. But that happiness wasn't going to last long… (By the way we won the duet)

5 months later…

I am the happiest girl in the world! Sam is the most romantic guy in the world! He has sang to me, taken me on the best dates, written me the cutest poems, he's everything a girl could ask for. And he met my parent's already and they liked him. Until they found out his last name. It's because after they met him, he never told them his last name. And so my dad asked," Sweetie what's that boys name again?" "Oh. It's Sam. Sam Evans." My dad looks at me with mad eyes. "What did you say?" "Sam Evans." "You are never allowed to see that boy EVER again!" "What? Why?" "He's a Johnson. And that family and us have hated each other for a long time. So I forbid you to see that boy. Understood?" "NO! I'm not going to stop seeing him. Daddy I love him." "AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU'RE JUST A FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" "Well I know one thing for sure, he cares about me and I care about him. And NOTHING is going to stop us." I almost ran out the door, when my dad grabbed me by the arm. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. IF YOU GO SEE THAT BOY, I WILL MAKE SURE HE DISSAPPEARS SOMEHOW. SO IF YOU TRULY LOVE THAT BOY LIKE YOU SAY, YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM TOMMOROW AND NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?" Tears slid down my face. I had to protect Sam, so I had to do what my father said. I nodded and ran up to my room crying. I love Sam and I don't want to lose him. What do I do?

So the next day after Glee club I went up to Sam and he said, "Hey. I want to give you something." He took out a rectangular box and he opened it. Inside was a necklace heart locket and it had engraved "Sam + Quinn = Never ending love." I cried because I knew this was going to be much harder than I thought." Hey, why are you crying?" "Because I'm breaking up with you." I started bawling my eyes out. "What? Why" "Your family and mine are rivals, and my dad found out so we are forbidden to see each other." I cried even more. He hugged me tightly. Then he wiped away my tears and he said," I got an idea, what if we have a secret place where we can sneak out and see each other at night?" "Like where?" "At the Garden at the park! Where I took last week, nobody will see us there." I thought about it for a moment. Then I nodded and he smile and kissed me on the cheek. "So I'll see you tonight?" "It's a date." He smiled and left. So we began seeing each other almost every night. And we grew even more in love with each other. Until our parents find out. And my parents screamed at me and almost send me to an all girl's boarding school! But then Sam's parents decide to send him to the Marines. And I never see him again for 5 years. And I sent him so many letters that he never answered back to.

5 years later…

It's been 5 years since I have seen Sam and I miss him so much! I haven't looked at another boy since he left. And after he left, I quit what I loved the most, Glee club. And so I went back to my old so called perfect life for the rest of high school. And so I'm in my 2nd year of College and it's been great so far. Then I see someone in a marine's uniform and I see someone with blonde hair, He takes off his glasses and I recognize those cute blue eyes. I go up to him and say," Sam? Is that you?" He looks at me and says," Quinn?" "OH MY GOSH SAM!" I hug him tightly. "Jennifer! It's been 5 years." "Yeah. And you never answered any of the mail I sent you." He looked at me with a confused look. "I never received any mail. All the mail I receive went to my parents." "Oh, no wonder. I missed you a lot Sam. And I still love you…a lot. And I have-"He kisses me and I feel those fireworks again." Who said we ever broke up?" I smile. I have another chance to be with him again. And once again I'm happy. But my parents find out once again. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT BOY? YOUR FORBIDENN TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" "Well now you can't tell me what to do! So I'm going to be with Sam whether you like it or not!" I storm out infuriated. "There's something we need to do about it." My dad said to Sam's parents. They cannot be together! No way no how!" "I GOT JUST THE PLAN! We can write a fake letter saying it's your daughter telling that she never loved him and that it was all a bet." "Perfect! By the way, Get out of my house!" So I and Sam are happy and very in love. And everything is like high school again. A couple of weeks later Sam comes up to me with tears in his eyes. "What is this?" He's holding out a letter. I take it and read it.

Dear Sam,

I cant believe you actually fell for it. You actually thought that I loved you? I would ever love an outcast like you. I was given a bet saying that if you fell for it I would be given 100 dollars, so you were just an investment for me and nothing else. You mean NOTHING to me!

Love,

Quinn

I was shocked." I never wrote this. ""And how do you expect me to believe you? It's your writing. And to think I thought you were different. Forget about me because I never want you to see me again!" I had tear filled eyes. He left and I didn't see him any more. Everything I loved left me.

4 years later…

Well I already graduated and became a nurse. I was happy yet I had an emptiness filled inside. I was headed to leave to New York, to work in a hospital there. So I was on my way to the airport. And almost boarding on the plane. When I heard someone scream my name." Quinn!" It was Sam. "Quinn. I found out the whole truth. You were innocent and I blamed you. I'm so sorry will you forgive me." Then I showed him the necklace I had on. It's the one he gave me. "You think?" He smiled and then got down on one knee. "Quinn, Will you marry me?" "YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I kissed him. And so I got married and had the most beautiful wedding. And for 5 Years I had the most beautiful times with him and I had something important to tell him, I knew he would be ecstatic to know. But my life changed that cold, dark night. We were coming home from an amazing day at the park. And it was getting dark so we went home; I decided it was a good moment to tell him the news. "Sam?" "Yeah?" I have some news you may want to know…" "Go on..." "I'm-" I was stopped when a gang of robbers came up to us. "Give me all your money!" One of them said. "We don't have anything." Sam said scared. So one of the men grabbed me and put a knife on my neck. "Let her go!" "Give me the money your hiding!" And so Sam started to fight with them and they pushed me away. And they stabbed him multiple times and ran away. "Sam!" I kneeled beside him, and saw blood everywhere. I couldn't stand to see him that way. "I love you Quinn…. And I always will." I held him tight." I will always, always love you Sam, and nothings going to change that." Tears slid down my face. He dried away my tears and kissed one more time. "What…is it ….you wanted to say to me..?" He asked. I hesitated in telling him, but in the end I told him." Sam…I'm pregnant." I cried. He smiled. "That's great Quinn…Promise me you'll take care of our angel you got there." He touched my belly. "Sam, I can't do this without you…" "Yes you can. Your Quinn Fabray, you can do anything. Promise me you'll take care of our baby and promise me you'll move on, you'll find someone that loves you just as much as I do... Promise?" "I promise Sam. Then, he died in my arms. I couldn't help but cry. I lost everything I loved the most. This baby is the only thing that will keep me going.

_So what did you think? Sad huh? Possibly a sequel coming after this? Comment and Favorite to see if I'm willing to do a sequel…


End file.
